My Good Girl
by cabizona
Summary: "She likes to be called a good girl. My girlfriend. Alexandra Cabot. The hard as nails assistant district attorney. The "Ice Princess". She loves to be taken by me, and called a good girl." Rated M for later chapters. Told in Liv and Alexs POV.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. At all. Not the characters. The show. Nada. So please don't sue me!**

* * *

><p><em>Olivias POV<em>

She likes to be called a good girl. My girlfriend. Alexandra Cabot. The hard as nails assistant district attorney. The "Ice Princess". She loves to be taken by me, and called a good girl.

Since the day I met her I was attracted to her. Who wouldn't be?

Those piercing blue eyes will mesmerize anyone. Those eyes are everything to me. So expressive. The way the turn a darker shade of blue when she's in full Ice Princess mode, and ready to nail a perps ass to the wall in court. The same eyes that soften only for me. Showing me just how much I mean to her without saying a word. That also cloud with worry overtime I get called away. She never expresses her worry out loud, but the fear I see in them as I leave is enough to give me all the motivation in the world to make it back to her. The deep blue eyes that glaze over when we're locked in a heated embrace, and beg me to take her.

It should be illegal how incredibly sexy she makes her signature black framed eye glasses look. How many times I've been completely distracted while watching her. Glasses at the tip of her nose, and biting her bottom lip in concentration. Or when she hangs them from her mouth while searching for a misplaced document. Behavior she's not even aware of, but that causes my body to react.

That throaty fuck me voice. After a year of dating it's almost laughable when I hear her trying to sound stern or authoritative. After all the nights of her asking...begging me to take her. To make her mine. Dripping with desire as she promises me she'll be a good girl. Which brings me back to my original thought.

A thought that brings a smile to my face each time.

When i first met Alexandra she was always so serious. Never smiling. For a long time I wondered about the woman behind the ambitious ADA. Behind the persona she showed amongst her colleagues. Never in a million years would I have thought I'd actually get that chance. It took a night out with the guys, and quite a few shots for me to even work up the nerve to ask. Even when I asked I was laughing it off as if it was the most implausible idea. Little did I know that the woman of my dreams held the same feelings for me.

For the first time ever I actually put 100% effort into making a relationship work. From our very first date I began courting her. And yes courting. As cliche as it sounds I was determined to sweep her off of her feet and make her fall in love with me.

Slowly as our relationship blossomed the real Alexandra came out. The shyer more timid Alexandra. An Alexandra I never expected to find under those expensive well tailored suits. Not thinking it was even possible I fell even more in love with her. The more she would open up and trust me enough to show her true side, the more adoration I grew for her.

This wasn't limited to her personality either. Sexually she was becoming more and more comfortable with me, and shed the conservative attitude I always expected from her. And as usual she surprised me. I guess you can say I could of half expected it. Someone so powerful in her career usually tends to be more submission in the bedroom. The more the submissive Alexandra came out the more the animal in me came out as well.

There was something about this Alexandra that did things to my body...to my mind that I never through any woman could do to me. Something about the way she gave herself to me every night like it was her only desire in the world. Something about the way whispering naughty thoughts into her ear got her core dripping for me without laying a finger on her. Something about the way she trembled in pure desire for me by the time I order her into bed. Even more so, something about the way she laid in bed, spreading those deliciously toned thighs for me, and begging me to take her.

"Please Liv' ... i need you ... I need you inside of me ... pleeeasseee ... I'll be a good girl for you.."

This was soon the common mantra in our game. Words that ran through my head even when my Alexandra wasn't around to say them. The need and want dripping from her voice echoed in my mind the few hours a day we weren't together. Words that left my core on fire by the mere thought of them coming out of my Alexandra's mouth.

Looking at my computer screen from my Alexandra filled daydreams I notice it's time to go home. Time to go home to my good girl...

* * *

><p>Thought?<p>

Should I continue?

All types of feedback is welcomed!


End file.
